


A Special Day for a Special Boy

by smittenstarlord



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: implied klance, its lance's bday!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenstarlord/pseuds/smittenstarlord
Summary: Its Lance's birthday!!





	A Special Day for a Special Boy

After two years in space, it doesn’t seem like they keep track of the days right?

 

There is no sun, and there isn’t even a calendar they could use to count down the days. It was just something that wasn’t plausible.

 

But one person made sure the day wasn’t forgotten.

 

Keith didn’t know Lance that much, but after finding out Lance's birthday had passed, he vowed he would never forget it ever again. So he didn’t

 

Every day, he made his own calendar, making sure it was correct. Birthdays passed, and he reminded everyone, but for Lance? 

 

_               It was going to be spectacular. _

 

Ever since he had left Team Voltron, he wasn’t able to fully contact them at all, just the occasional status update from the Blade of Marmora and diplomatic meetings with the coalition. 

 

But other than that, it was radio silence. He felt terrible, leaving by slowing dissociating was a terrible option, but he wanted to make it seem like it was worth it.

 

       But Lance had been different since then.

 

Allura has briefed him on what had been happening, and only mentioned Lance for a second, but the second was everything. 

 

          Lance had been isolating himself.

 

Feeling awful was an understatement.

 

_              Terrible was a little better. _

 

But nonetheless, it was still terrible feeling, but after he came back, Keith tried to make sure Lance was included in everything, inviting him to have sparring sessions whenever they landed on a planet.

 

_ He really missed having someone to talk to. _

 

So now that it was his birthday today? 

 

_ He had the whole day planned even when he was gone. _

 

He sent Lance on a mission with Shiro and began preparations for the special day. Allura and Hunk went to the ocean planet for permission to be there, Coran went to the space mall too find thing similar to earth and Pidge was head of decorations. And what was Keith in charge of?

 

_ The most important part. _

 

It was a montage video of everyone in the coalition thanking Lance for his service, everyone showing  _ just how important he is to the universe.  _ Something he wanted Lance to know, even if he wasn’t there. 

 

Once he saw Lance and Shiro leave, he immediately began coordinating everything. Krolia noticed how focused Keith was, almost becoming a completely different person. 

 

“Keith, can I ask you something?” She stepped behind him. 

 

“Yeah, shoot.” Keith glanced and looked back at the screen on his lion.

 

“So why exactly are you doing all this? You were gone for a year and now 

you're acting like its a national holiday, I’m not complaining, but it feels like there is another reason.” Krolia put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I know you said you felt bad for leaving them for a year, but you didn’t do this for anyone else’s birthday. So why is that?” 

  
  


Keith felt his mother’s hand as a hand of encouragement. He took a long sigh and fell back into his seat of the black lion. 

 

“I...I just feel terrible Krolia.” Keith felt his voice start shaking. “I left Voltron, because I thought it was for the best…” Keith was lying to himself.

 

“Is that the truth?” 

Keith should’ve known his mother would read his emotions, not his words.  

 

“Keith I was in the Quantum Abyss with you, I know.” This sent fear down his spine, “but I want to know how you really feel.” Krolia knelt down to Keith, to see him at eye level. “Know you can tell me anything.” 

 

Keith thought back to the memories they saw together, but there was one that really stuck out to him. It was when Lance came to his room, worried about the paladin lineup. 

 

_ I wished I said something better. _

 

_       But instead I left you in the worst way. _

 

But he was never going to leave Lance again, and he would make Lance’s birthday the best day in the universe. 

  
  
  


Keith sent Lance and Shiro to a peaceful colony to supply the citizens recover from a recent, which was supposed to be safe. 

  
  
  


_ Safe mission? Safe mission my ass! _

 

Shiro and Lance were running around screaming around as a giant boar chased to the each corner, just because Lance couldn’t resist picking up its baby.

 

“Shiro!! Were gonna die!” The red paladin screamed as he climbed up a tree, literally fearing for his life. 

 

“Dear paladin! It doesn’t bite!” The local villager yelled at the paladin, trying to hold down the wild boar. The boar roared in response, snarling its teeth. 

 

“YES IT DO!” Lance screamed in help, helping Shiro climb the tree. “I was supposed to be doing face mask with Allura almost a half hour ago!” He complained, “And were not even done!”

 

Shiro already knew this was actually perfect, Keith had been updating him on everyone else’s statuses, showing they needed a little more time, it was like fate had said here’s some distraction for you guys, its for the special boy.

 

_ Lance is a special boy. _

 

Shiro had this knowledge since he had first attended the Galaxy Garrison, but when he joined Team Voltron? The boy was radiating with potential, from when he selflessly shielded Coran, to protecting Laika, and to putting his own ideals to help Keith become a leader. He just knew he was someone to put everything in, cause the results would exceed everything. 

 

After twenty minutes, the boar calmed down and left Shiro and Lance alone, letting them continue with their original plan at hand, and after two hours, were finally on their way back to “base”. 

 

That was until the red lion started going a different route.

“Uh Red?” Lance panicked at the thought of his lion going haywire. “Hey bud now's not the time to do this,” He began to play with his controls, trying to figure out what had been happening. 

 

This was Keith’s doing, since he still had a bond with Lance’s lion, he asked Red to take Lance to the water planet, with surprisingly the lion agreeing to. But poor Lance had no clue, so his panic central was going completely out of whack.

 

“Shiro! Red’s taking us to a different route! Were going to have jump ship or something! I don’t know whats going on-“ Lance was interrupted by Shiro not paying attention to what was happening. ”Shiro what are you doing? Why are you hiding in the corner? Were in danger!” Lance yelled, panicking at the thought of danger lurking. 

 

“Relax, maybe Red’s taking you somewhere nice!” Shiro brightened with a smile.

Lance felt as though his soul left his body. Even Shiro wasn’t taking him seriously.

 

_ Just great. _

 

Shiro saw Lance slump in his chair and the whole mood change, so walked over to Lance. 

 

“What’s wrong Lance?” Wondering if he had upset the paladin. 

 

“It’s nothing.”  A big lie.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance forced a grin on himself, “Just tired and kinda terrified on why Red isn’t listening to me, but like you said I should relax I guess.” Shiro felt even worse, but knew the result would be worth it.

 

“Trust me, Red would never hurt you, maybe it wants to take you somewhere. Trust in Red.”

 

Lance closed his eyes and exhaled, and nodded and let Red take the lead,  wondering why she wasn’t listening to him. 

  
  


After what seemed like an eternity, Lance woke up from his nap, only to see they were underwater, and immediately began to panic. 

“Shiro! Were underwater! Call for help while I try and get us out of here!” Lance yelled to Shiro, only to get no response. 

 

“Shiro?” Lance got up from the cockpit and immediately ran around the red lion, searching for him. “Shiro this isn’t funny! SHIRO!” 

 

_ This was definitely the worst day ever.  _

 

Lance decided to go outside, maybe Shiro went to get help. He tried to calm himself down and once he got out, he was greeted.

“Hello Lance!”  A blue mermaid greeted him, handing some type of flower bouquet. Lance definitely recognized that voice. 

 

“Plaxuum?!” He couldnt believe his eyes or ears. Why did Red bring him here? How did Red know he had been here before? So many questions swirled his mind.

 

“Yes! I was sent here to come and get you! Follow me!” The mermaid grabbed his hand immediately swam north. Lance no time to comprehend and was pulled along. 

 

Was he dreaming? Was he seriously dreaming that a pretty mermaid was taking him somewhere? It had to be a dream.

 

“Where are we going?” Lance finally popped the question.

 

“The celebration!” Plaxuum giggled.

 

“What?”

 

“Were here!”

 

_ Here was the castle from last time he was here. But the difference was it was decorated in the most festive way. _

 

Plaxuum let go of his hand, leaving him at the foot of the staircases. 

 

Lance had a good feeling and immediately jet packed to the top.

 

_ Happiness wasn’t a word to describe what Lance felt, _

 

He was immediately greeted by his team, along with Shiro and all of the residents of the planet they were at, yelling his favorite words. 

 

_ Happy Birthday Lance! _

 

Lance stood in shock,immediately bursting into tears, wiping them away as they came. The team rushed to Lance’s side, holding him as he continued to sob from pure joy. 

 

“I...I didn’t think you guys would’ve remembered!” Lance chuckled to himself.

 

“How could we forget the most special boy’s day of birth?” Coran said as he hugged the birthday boy tighter. “It’s the best day of the year!”

 

“Now before we forget, we have to give you your gifts!” Hunk excitedly exclaimed, swimming to the east, “follow us!” Lance smiled even bigger and followed with excitement.

 

They were led to a ginormous screening room, once they entered a video played.

 

_ “Lance McClain? You mean the boy who saved my life? Also known as the best fighter?”  _

_ “THE BEST NINJA SHARPSHOOTER? MY HERO? HE'S THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD!” _

_ “I hope he lives the best life in the world, he deserves it” _

_ “Lance is the most selfless person in the world, he’s truly a special person, I’m glad you came to save me that night.”  _ The last one was from Shiro and Lance felt his heart twinge, feeling every bit of happiness.

“ _ Lance is like the older brother who has been there for me through everything, I love staying up all night playing video games with him!” _

 

And finally it was Keith's video, after talking with his mother, he had filmed a completely new one, one that spoke his true feelings.

 

_ “Lance McClain, he’s the literal definition of an angel. He’s saved my life more times than I can count. He’s my impulse control, someone I can rely on, someone I know will have my back, and someone I want in my life after everything, I never want to lose him again, Happy Birthday Lance.”  _

 

After that, many more videos from coalition planets played, making Lance laugh and cry, all making this day even better

 

After a night filled with laughter and love, Lance saw Keith by himself, in the balcony of the castle and walked towards him.

 

“Hey,” He stood beside Keith, “this is literally the best day of my life.

 

Keith felt a smile creep up on his face, “I’m really glad Lance.”

 

“But I have you to thank,”

 

“But I didn’t-“

 

“Allura told me you planned all of this, no need to be humble.” Lance grinned cheekily, “And Keith?”

 

Keith gulped, “Yeah?”

 

“I don’t want to lose you either”

 

Keith felt his heart warm up.

 

“You made this the best birthday ever, mullet”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh boy I busted my ass for this but its finally here! Whooo!!


End file.
